Espíritu de libertad
by Freedom-FS
Summary: La historia de un humano que hacia 3 años años despertó en un lugar que no conocía, recogido por una cebra fue aprendiendo costumbres de su pueblo para un día ir a buscar su camino en la vida y saber más sobre quién es.. My little pony Fanfic: Espíritu de Libertad


Hola!:D bueno.. Después de tantos problemas que tuve con mi fic Sombras del pasado (que ya les contare luego en el mismo :v ) como que me aburrí un poco así que de momento tratare de darme un giro y hacer este fic:D bueno, actualizare cada sábado más o menos y bueno.. Les daré capítulos cortos y espero.. Entretenidos:D no los aburro más y disfrútenlo!

Spirit

En las afueras, en el centro de algún bosque se encontraba uno de los tantos pueblos de cebras, lleno de Cabañas y otras cosas, a lo lejos, cerca de una fogata, se encontraba un maestro cebra bastante anciano, uno más joven y un.. Humano.. Todos portando una espada (aunque la del viejo era de bambú)

-Bien Free (así es como se le llamaba el chico) ..tu enseñanza ya casi casi ha terminado, enseñamos tus trucos y al fin habrás acabado.. -decía el viejo dirigiéndose a Free con voz bastante seca -Pelearás contra Enizz el será tu rival, quien gane este encuentro.. Será libre de abandonar el pueblo, honren a la manada alumnos y recuerden su enseñanza..

-*inhala y exhala* bien.. Aquí vamos.. -Free se encontraba totalmente concentrado, al igual que la cebra frente a el, este encuentro decidiría quien sería libre alfin de dejar el pueblo en busca de su talento en la vida

Una cebra macho muy fuerte se miraba a su rival fijamente a los ojos, estaban los dos, frente a frente..

-avísame sí te lastimo muchacho -decía la cebra burlonamente y en posición de ataque con su intimidante espada

-jajaja.. -reía el chico

Las miradas se volvían cada vez más pesadas y tensas

Ya veremos quien acaba más lastimado -dijo el chico esto último en voz baja

-Ahora!

Apenas el anciano dijo esta palabra los dos rivales se movieron como rayos, humo de tierra se formaba por donde ellos pasaban, de pronto se podía oír el choque de las hojas de las espadas, era una batalla demasiado reñida..

-aaahg!

La cebra era demasiado fuerte para Free, el tenía que poner toda su fuerza para bloquear los rápidos ataques de Enizz pero aún así se mostraba en todo momento seguro, porque el sabía, que sí uno deja ver su debilidad su enemigo tendrá la ventaja

Mucha gente del pueblo de acercaba a ver el combate desde lejos, muchos estaban seguros de que Enizz ganaría aunque también había quienes tenían fe en el chico

-heeey, ¿porque no te haces esto menos doloroso y te rindes? -le dijo la cebra en un momento donde espada a espada estuvieron cara a cara

Golpes más fuertes cada vez se lanzaban, tal vez la agilidad no era el fuerte de Free pero su forma de aferrarse a las cosas se lo compensaba, cuando el se proponía algo daba todo por lograrlo y.. Desgraciadamente para Enizz.. Free se habría propuesto ganar..

-jajaja si, ya quisieras, lo que pasa esque tienes miedo -le respondió el chico sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento

-no me hagas reír ¿yo miedo? Los yuntses no tenemos miedo.. Tal vez tu sí porque de echo.. Tu no eres uno de nosotros ¿porqué mejor no am.. vuelves de donde veniste? A cierto.. No sabes como -terminando la fuerte frase, hubo silencio unos segundos, lo que Enizz había dicho había echo enojar a Free, aún así, Enizz lo miraba satisfecho

-aaah!

Free fue con todo lo que tenía, una y otra y otra y otro más ataques que Enizz ni se vio venir pronto le costó trabajo bloquearlos

-espera Espíritu libre.. No era enserio lo que dije

-aahg!

Free dio un fuerte ataque lateral hacia la cebra, la fuerza fue tanta que saco por los aires la espada de Enizz hasta quedar profundamente clavada en uno de los árboles cercanos y tirando a Enizz al piso

-Quiero que repitas cada palabra.. -le dijo free amenazante y extremadamente molesto

-¿qué?

-hazlo! -le dijo al tiempo que le ponía la espada contra el cuello con una penetrante mirada

-ahhh! Bien bien! Ten cuidado! Sólo dije que tu no eres uno de nosotros y nunca lo serás! -le respondió asustado Enizz aunque con una mirada aún desafiante y de odio -que dices eh? Tu no no perteneces aquí.. ¡Tu no deberías estar aqui!

-tienes razón -dijo free quitándole la espada del cuello a la zebra que permaneció tirado en el piso -yo no debería estar aquí

El chico volteo hacia su maestro y agacho un poco la cabeza, para después tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la salida del pueblo

-Spirit! -le gritaba una zebra adulta a Free cuando lo vio caminando en dirección a la salida del bosque- ¿A dónde vas? Prepare algo de comida por sí tenías hambre..

-me voy .. He pasado mi prueba y es hora de que busque mi camino.. -le dijo Free sin verla a los ojos ya que siempre odió las despedidas y realmente quiso evitarlo

-¿¡QUÉ!? Cielos, no sabía que tu prueba era hoy, no me lo dijiste! -decía muy alterada la cebra

-esta bien..

-no no está bien.. No puedes irte!.. No hace como así!

-claro que puedo.. Y ahora debo hacerlo..

-no creí que llegara este día.. Ahora eres un guerrero.. -decía la zebra llorando -espera aún no te vallas! Debo darte algo..

-que? Am.. Okey

La zebra se metió corriendo a su casa mineras Free esperaba incómodamente

-no puedo creer que el chico de vaya tan rápido, no se cómo le irá afuera.. -se decía a sí misma la cebra sin dejar de buscar en los cajones de su casa -aja! Aquí esta..

La cebra tomo con sus patas una cosa envuelta en tela de cuero y salió de su casa para dársela a Free

-y entonces un día.. Deje de sudar tanto.. -decía Free que estaba sentado y al parecer estaba hablando con una mariquita que después de ver a la cebra salir se echó a volar -ejem *tosido* solo estaba.. Je.. Oh..

-Free.. Quiero darte esto.. Mi esposó le quite esto a un grifo en una de sus tantas batallas que vivió mientras estuvo con nosotros.. -dijo nostálgica -quiero que tu lo tengas, espero que te ayude algún día.. Porfavor.. Ten cuidado..

-grecias mita, siempre has cuidado de mi, cuídate tu también

Free giró su mirada y siguio su camino hacía el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba, la cebra lo miraba a lo lejos aún con lágrimas aunque orgullosa de el

Era el momento de Free de buscar su camino y descubrir quien es realmente..

Ya lo se.. Muy corto pero vamos empezando, estos primeros caps los subiré lo más rápido posible (No cada sábado como los otros) dejen su review! Brohoof


End file.
